


磨与喵酱

by zerohata



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Happy hours in Champery, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerohata/pseuds/zerohata
Summary: 对猫毛过敏的磨磨与尚村冰场守护兽Cashew的故事。
Relationships: Shoma Uno/Cashew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

2019-09-07  
喵酱：今天Stephan带来了一个新的小哥哥，喵喵喵，他头发蓬蓬的和本喵有点像，坐等他来膜拜。  
Stephan：Good morning，Cashew. Shoma 这是Cashew，他是我们冰场的守护兽。  
喵酱：嗯嗯呐，喵，在下Cashew（俯身伸了个懒腰），喵～～  
磨：Em？？Yes. （疑惑点头）  
随后直径走向更衣室。  
Stephan：OK...  
喵酱：喵？喵？喵？  
——————————————————  
2019-09-13  
喵酱：这个毛蓬蓬的小哥哥，为什么总是用奇怪的眼神看着本喵？来了好几天也不过来自我介绍一下，让本喵进场看看他到底是来干嘛的喵。  
BGM：博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金,wowowow———  
喵酱：哇他在冰上真像个超速的推土机，怪不得大家都躲着他，果然连音乐品味都有点奇怪喵......本喵觉得没人能在他的BGM里打败他  
训练后磨磨背着包在门口等高志郎，一边还与cellphone chan认真互动着  
喵酱：今天就让本喵来会会你，喵～（蹭蹭裤子)呀质感真不错，还有点奶香味，在他腿间穿梭也蛮好玩的，他怎么都不动的，这个态度不错，抖抖毛，真舒服喵。  
磨：阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏  
默默地走出门  
喵酱：喵？  
此后的几天，训练结束后的磨磨都会站在冰场的入口处认真地和cellphone chan玩一会儿，顺便充当喵酱的娱乐场所，时不时还低头看看喵酱，也不说话，就静静的看着喵酱玩耍。  
喵酱表示非常欢迎这位奶香味的小哥哥常驻尚村，并希望他每天都能在这里待得更久一点。  
——————————————————  
2019-09-17  
刚打完一局游戏的磨突然低头对喵酱说：Bye~  
喵酱：Bye，喵，明天见，喵～  
________________________________  
2019-09-18  
喵酱：今天毛茸茸怎么没来？不过这里的人经常会消失几天的，习惯了，过几天就回来了了，喵。  
很多天过去了  
喵酱：喵喵......毛茸茸的小哥哥怎么还不回来，除了他没人愿意站在这里那么久当大型猫玩具了，特别是质感还这么好。好想他啊，喵.......Koshiro，你的毛茸茸朋友呢？喵喵喵～Hey，Stephan，那个奶香香的小哥去哪里了喵？喵，Deniss，你有没有见过那个BGM很魔性的人啊喵喵喵？？？  
“大家有没有觉得Cashew最近活泼很多呀”  
“是唉，叫的次数很多”  
“对对对，还很急促”  
”不会是发情了吧？“  
“有可能”  
喵酱：纳尼？喵！！！  
“哎呀，可能真的是了”  
——————————————————  
2019-11-05  
喵酱：喵喵喵！毛茸茸的绿衣小哥你终于回来了！！！这次怎么去了这么久！！！（蹭蹭蹭），这熟悉的感觉，喵，你脸色怎么这么阴沉？是不是迷路了？没事，本喵再给你带一次路哈，更衣室在这边喵～（回头望磨）你怎么还不跟上来，喵？  
Stephan：OH,Shoma，Cashew记得你耶！  
磨(微笑)： Hi，kasu～  
喵酱：嗯？喵～（蹭）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19年俄罗斯杯前后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喵酱means Mya Chan（Japanese）and kitty, not meow source(google translate)

磨与喵酱 第二弹  
自从上次经历了失去大型猫玩具的惨痛后，喵酱对重返尚村的磨磨格外关注，每天早上在门边等着磨磨来训练，然后带着磨磨去更衣室，时不时进场看看冰上推土机作业，午睡醒后就坐在门口等磨磨过来上班～大家频繁地叫磨的名字，终于让喵酱知道了自己的毛茸茸的名字叫Shoma，什么奇怪名字，和他的朋友Koshiro一样.......  
喵酱对毛茸茸小哥此次回归后依然尽职尽责地当大型猫玩具这点感到十分欣慰，并表示希望小哥百尺竿头更进一步，从deniss那里拿些甜点给自己。  
——————————————————————————————  
“Hi，kasu”  
是在叫我吗？怎么怪怪的，疑惑仰头望磨。  
“NyaNya～”  
[费解][费解][费解]小哥，你的喵语有些怪唉，本喵听不懂......  
“喵？”  
“haha，Shoma他听不懂啦”  
“本喵叫Cashew！喵！”  
“Byebye，kasu～”  
[汗]“好吧，bye，明天见～”  
看着磨磨和Stephane逐渐远去的背影，喵酱不禁感慨，多么般配的一对啊喵～  
喵！喵！不对啊喵！上和我说bye就消失了那么久，这又要去哪里，不要又迷路了喵！！！  
想到这喵酱赶忙冲了出门  
“喵喵喵！”  
“喵喵喵！毛茸茸！Shoma！Stephan！喵！”  
“喵！原来你们在这啊喵！”  
Stephane：Cashew今天有点凶唉，一直叫着你不放，你拿他小鱼干了？  
磨：[疑问][疑问][疑问]No fish.  
喵酱：什么小鱼干，Stephane，你要把本喵的毛茸茸带到哪里去啊喵！喵！  
Stephane：[汗]我们要去接Deniss啦，下周一见哦。  
喵酱：Deniss？Monday？喵，你们还会回来的吧喵？Stephan你看好毛茸茸啊，别再搞丢他了喵！他可是本喵专属的玩具喵！  
磨：See，you～  
看来是会回来的样子  
喵酱：喵～～～～  
————————————————————————————  
周一终于来了  
不放心Stephane的喵酱今天来得比平时更早一些，看到绿衣服的磨磨从远处走来，喵酱发出了愉悦的咕噜声，Stephan这次总算正常地把你带回来啦喵～  
“Good morning，kasu～”  
“喵[费解]kasu就kasu吧喵～”  
来来来让本喵好好蹭蹭，好舒服～  
阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏呼呼呼呼呼  
？？？这又是哪国喵语？小哥你进修的方向不对啊喵～  
————————————————————————————  
博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋拿给......  
美好的一天又开始了喵～～～


	3. 逗猫玩具——昌磨和Cashew的真实名场面！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 树君来啦～  
> 以及为什么最萌的片段被我写得那么无趣

喵酱：Shoma这次走了好久哦，还把Stephane、Deniss和Koshiro一起带走了。圣诞节也没有拿东西来喂喵，喵喵喵～最近每天都被迫跟过于活泼的小朋友玩，好累哦，喵～（无聊打滚）Shoma, 你快回来，喵！

“Hi, Cashew~”

"Happy New Year, Cashew~"

"Morning, Cashew~"

喵酱：喵？～～～（疑惑歪头看着三人）

喵酱：怎么少了一个人，Shoma没和你们一起回来么？他不是又迷路了吧？喵喵？（绕着三人转圈圈）

三人一脸汗，好像 Cashew没想象中的想我们啊......

“Shoma will be back tomorrow.”

喵酱:喵喵，原来是这样，会回来就好，喵～新年快乐哦各位～（蹭蹭～）

这到底是谁养的猫，真是的.......

* * *

喵？？？Shoma带了一个和他长得好像的小哥哥来唉～新玩具吗？喵～

磨：树，这是kasu酱，冰场的守护兽，他每天都会在这里等我哦～

喵酱：新来的小哥哥你好，喵～（端庄坐定）

树：哦哦，KAWAII nie～（拿出手机对准喵酱）

原来是摄影师啊，看在你是Shoma带来的份上，就扬起本喵高贵的头颅给你拍一下吧，喵～

博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金博洋金

熟悉的旋律又开始了

* * *

午休时间

喵？Shoma和摄影师小哥今天怎么来得这么早，为什么待在外面不进来呢？我去看看他们在做什么好了喵～

树：咦，喵酱过来了耶～

磨：嗯嗯

喵～蹭噌噌，你在这里做什么呀喵～

树：Shoma，喵酱在找你玩唉！

磨：嗯（笑看喵酱）

树：猫好像都喜欢玩玩具的，你要不要那你包包上的那个毛球给他玩？

磨：真的咩？（磨磨取下毛毛球？悬在空中）

喵酱：这是什么喵？是给本喵的吗？抓抓，咦，还会动唉，好玩好玩喵～

过了几分钟

喵酱：喵哼哼喵，不好玩，这个球老是在那里，喵还总抓不到，哼不玩了不玩了喵！

磨：啊哈？！（疑惑看树）

树：......

磨磨抖了抖手上的毛球

喵酱：喵？！！这是在挑战本喵吗？这就让你看看本喵真正的的实力喵！

喵酱集中精力，对着毛球奋勇一扑，顺利将毛球扑到地上，扬起高贵的头看着磨，立起的尾巴优雅地摆动着。

喵酱：看到本喵的厉害了吗？摄影师拍下来了吗喵？Shoma你不好好训练玩什么无聊的球球，赶紧地，跟喵回去训练喵！走了啦～

磨：？

喵酱只留下一个傲娇的背影给磨。

走到一半喵酱突然觉得有点不对劲……回头看磨

喵酱：喵，Shoma你快一点啦！摄影师小哥也快跟上！


	4. 喵酱喜欢吃什么～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喵酱觉得Shoma的脑回路十分奇特，但是还蛮对他路的喵～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到挑战杯了！磨磨吃醋了！

* * *

喵酱：Shoma又和Stephane出去了，不知道又去哪里玩了，回来能不能给本喵带点特产啊喵～伸懒腰～

Matilda：Cashew，早安，今天给你带了点零食，我做的饼干哦～（摸摸喵头）

喵酱：喵！可不可以不要乱摸本喵高贵的头啊！咦，这饼干好像还不错的样子唉，本喵就大发慈悲地让你多摸几下好了～

喵酱：小姐姐真是人美心善，自从好久以前Deniss给本喵喂点心被尚村冰场管理员提醒甜点对喵不健康后，就没几个人送食物给本喵了，喵呜～喵，就是这里继续摸，不要停～

* * *

2020.01.24 

昌磨训练后照例在出入口当猫玩具，但是今天喵酱确不在了磨磨疑惑地环顾四周，目标锁定在女更衣室出口的喵酱。

喵酱：喵喵喵～Matilda，你今天有没有带饼干呀～

Matilda：No，sorry Cashew，no more cookie.（摸摸猫头）

喵酱：哦，喵呜呜呜……

悻悻回到老地方

喵酱：喵～Shoma 回来啦～蹭蹭蹭，今天没有饼干吃，不太想玩了，借喵靠靠吧……

看着没精打采的喵酱，磨磨若有所思。

磨：cookie？

喵酱：（瞬间坐起来睁大眼睛看磨）喵喵喵！Shoma你终于开窍了！懂得给喵带特产了是吧喵？

磨：No cookie.

喵酱：喵呜呜呜……继续躺倒

磨：emmmm…kasu，tomorrow

喵酱：喵喵喵耶～Shoma喵最喜欢你了！打滚蹭！

磨磨看着喵酱露出邪魅一笑，其实早在来到尚村的第一天，磨磨就被告知不可以给喵酱投喂甜食了。

* * *

回到住处

磨：树，猫喜欢吃什么东西？

树：啊嗯嗯，鱼吧，猫粮？

磨：没有其他的了？

树：其他和狗差不多吧，水果、肉之类的？

磨：哦，原来如此。

磨磨打开冰箱若有所思，嗯就决定是你了！

* * *

  


次日清晨

知道Shoma要给自己带小饼干的喵酱早早地就来到了冰场，定定地坐在入口处望眼欲穿。

磨磨今天因为和喵酱的约定也比平常来的更早一些，手上还拿着一个小盒子。

看到磨磨手上的东西喵酱眼睛都亮了，赶紧奔到门边。

喵酱：喵喵喵，Shoma你来啦，喵，我最喜欢你了！

磨磨：（打开盒子），no cookies.

喵酱：喵？！？！疑惑望磨

于是磨磨把盒子放在地上，Cashew走上前一看，顿时受到了巨大的惊吓🙀

喵酱：喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！这是什么东西，湿答答还那么多血喵！

磨：beef desu，kasu～

喵酱：你确定这是给喵吃的东西喵？

磨磨一脸期待地看着喵酱。

喵酱：厄喵…Shoma，不要用这么这么真诚的眼神看着我好吗，喵喵(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)好吧喵，本喵就勉为其难地看看这东西吧……喵，闻起来带一点血腥味，还有一点血液特有的甜，喵，怎么突然这个喵都兴奋起来了呢！舔舔，味道不错哦，喵喵喵，第一次吃，味道还不错唉，喵～～叼走了，谢谢哈Shoma～

磨磨吃惊地看着把肉叼走的喵酱，独自一人风中凌乱（；￣ェ￣）


	5. 喵喵喵，这个世界怎么了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于更新啦

2020年2月

喵酱：喵，最近尚村的人类都好奇怪哦，一个个都把自己裹得严严实实的，都看不到脸，害得本喵老是认错人。好在shoma的头发和喵一样蓬松有光泽，goshiro太瘦，喵才没有认错，其他的小朋友就......不过他们也听不懂喵语，还好还好喵~

随着疫情的发展，来冰场的人越来越少，Cashew越来越无聊，只好一直待在冰场看shoma的野性博洋金.......

2月20日

shoma拖着行李箱手上拿着一盒肉来到冰场

喵酱：喵喵，shoma被本喵培养得真好，要走了还记得喂喵，喵喵肉肉喵来了~

shoma安静地坐在台阶上把盒子打开，又是切好的牛肉，似乎比平时要多，磨磨戴着口罩，看不出情绪，只有被风吹起的树叶在诉说着离别前的忧伤

喵酱对加量的高品质肉肉非常满意，幸福的喵喵叫，饱餐一顿后惬意地躺在磨磨的膝上

喵酱：猫生真是美好呀，喵喵~

磨磨轻轻撸着Cashew柔软的毛毛，静静地享受着这片刻的安宁，手上的动作也越来越慢

哦不，磨磨突然意识到他要在睡着之前把今天的任务完成，他是来告别的

磨：kasu，我要回霓虹了，不知道什么时候才会回来，你要好好的哦

喵酱：喵？shoma你今天怎么有点怪怪的，不就是消失几天嘛，喵已经习惯啦。喵！按摩的手别停呀，喵喵喵就是这里，继续按摩喵~

* * *

3月

尚村

冰场现在已经没什么人来了，就只剩Stephan和Denis还有几个工作人员

喵酱百无聊赖地摇了摇尾巴：喵，Denis，shoma他们都去哪里了喵？

Denis：don't worry Cashew, everything is gonna be fine.

喵酱：喵？什么意思？

喵酱突然嗅到了一丝不祥的气息

果不其然，当天就发生了一件骇喵听闻的事，下午2点Stephan居然在光天化日之下将喵诱拐回了家！！

喵酱：喵，Stephan，这是你的房子吗？挺不错的，好的本喵已经见过了，带我回去吧喵喵！

兰老师：Welcome to my home, Cashew. I think we'll have a good time.

喵酱：喵？！纳尼？! 喵，你要对本喵做什么？喵还是比较喜欢奶香香毛绒绒还有肉肉的shoma，请把喵送到他那里喵！！

兰老师：Let's take a photo, 321 yeah~

喵酱：喵！喵！你的衣服和本喵的皮草起电啦喵！Stephan没想都你这个年纪了居然还把这么年轻的本喵抱起来亲，你再崇拜喵也要注意好距离呀喵！你能把喵放下么.....

喵酱：唉，还是水嫩嫩的shoma抱起来比较舒服......

名古屋

磨磨躺在家里的沙发上玩着switch，忍不住感慨，网速还是霓虹的好呀~


	6. 异地恋，情敌现，Shoma你居然还敢让本喵看见？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephan的直播课上，久不见磨的喵酱看的画面里小小的磨心中泛起涟漪，突然一只棕色的泰迪出现在磨的画面中......  
> Cashew瞬间变身鳌喵拜  
> 气死喵了！

2020年4月  
Stephan：Rice，rice，Japanese rice，thank you Shoma kun~

Cashew 喵躯一震:喵，Shoma？

Stephan: Oh, Cashew do you want some rice?

喵酱：What？？！！这是什么鬼，Shoma才不会给喵吃这些东西呢，喵是吃肉肉的！！！唉，好想Shoma啊......Stephan你什么时候把Shoma带回来呀，或者把喵带回冰场也好。

继续沙发躺尸

Stephan：唉，这居家隔离把喵都搞抑郁了......我可不能就此消沉，线上party（啊不，线上课程开起来~

* * *

Zoom 

Stephan:呀，各位同学让我们开始动起来吧~

Shoma：啊，我已经离开我的沙发和游戏太久了，Stephan，全身都好酸痛啊！！！

Stephan：Now，let's follow Shoma

Shoma: 纳尼？为何突然cue我，哎哟信号不太好？

Stephan：Shoma，shoma kun，大丈夫？

喵酱：Shoma？Shoma怎么了，为什么这么小一个，人在哪里喵？

拍拍电视，Shoma你出来呀~

Shoma：呃呃呃，大丈夫~

Stephan：OK, ready, 1,2,3, go~

喵酱：喵喵喵，Shoma好像胖了呢，是不是总是躲着喵吃东西！好像和毛绒绒奶香香的Shoma玩哦~

突然Shoma的画面黑掉了

Shoma：NONONONONONO!

喵酱：Shoma你怎么了？！（狂拍电视）

Shoma：Sorry, it's my dog.

突然画面又恢复了，Shoma回来了，手上还出现了一只狗？！

“喵喵喵喵！Shoma你给我解释清楚，这是谁，你居然背着我有狗了喵！！喵你是因为有狗了就不来见本喵了吗？太过分了喵！”喵酱气的毛都炸了，死命地盯着屏幕。

Stephan：wow，这静电也太厉害了。

一把抱起喵酱“Shoma他们还有几个月就回来啦~”

“喵？！几个月？你告诉他不拿肉肉和小鱼干来就休想见到本喵！气死喵了！喵喵喵！”


End file.
